1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a processing machine, and more specifically, to a processing machine suitable for cutting a workpiece using a tool.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional processing machine performs a processing operation, such as cutting, on a workpiece using a tool, such as a cutter or an endmill.
FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) illustrate a processing machine of the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a processing machine 100 includes a base member 106 for supporting a table 104 which receives a workpiece 102. Side members 108a and 108b extend upward from the side ends of the base member 106. A rear member 110 extends upward from a rear part of the base member 106 and connects the side members 108a and 108b. Additionally, the processing machine 100 includes a pair of guide rails 112, a head portion 114 slidably mounted on the guide rails for supporting a tool 122 for use in cutting the workpiece 102, an upper member 116 disposed on upper ends of the rear member 110 and the side members 108a and 108b, an inclined member 118 disposed in front of the upper member 116 for rotation about a Y-axis in an XYZ-orthogonal coordinate system, and a front member 120 disposed in front of the base member 106 for rotation about a Y-axis.
More specifically, the base member 106, the side members 108a and 108b, the rear member 110, the upper member 116, the inclined member 118, and the front member 120 define a space within the processing machine 100. The inclined member 118 and the front member 120 are made of a transparent material.
The space formed in the processing machine 100 can be accessed by lifting the inclined member 118 in the direction of arrow D and pulling the front member 120 in the direction of arrow E. Access to the space of the processing machine 100 allows for the workpiece to be placed on the table 104 or the tool 122 to be placed on the head portion 114. The head portion 114 includes a movable member 114a slidably mounted on the guide rails 112, a second movable member 114b mounted on the movable member 114a, and a main spindle unit 114c mounted on the second movable member 114b for supporting the tool 122. The second moveable member 114b may be moved up and down.
Specifically, the movable member 114a includes a movable portion 114a-1 slidably mounted on the guide rails 112 and an upright portion 114a-2 mounted on the movable portion 114a-1 and extending upward therefrom in the Z-direction. A drive means (not shown), such as a motor, for sliding the movable portion 114a-1 along the guide rails 112 is disposed in the upright portion 114a-2.
Also, the second movable member 114b includes a pair of guide rails 114b-1 located on the movable portion 114a-1 of the movable member 114a and extending upward therefrom in the Z-direction (only one of the paired guide rails 114b-1 is shown in FIGS. 1(a) and (b)). The second moveable member 114b also includes a movable portion 114b-2 slidably mounted on the guide rails 114b-1. A drive means (not shown), such as a motor, for sliding the movable portion 114b-2 along the guide rails 114b-1 is disposed in the movable portion 114b-2.
In addition, the main spindle unit 114c includes a main spindle head 114c-1 for supporting a tool, and a main spindle 114c-2 located under the movable portion 114b-2 of the second movable member 114b. The main spindle unit 114c also includes a drive means (not shown), such as a motor, for rotating the tool 122 supported by the main spindle head 114c-1. The overall operation of the processing machine 100 is controlled by a control part which includes a microcomputer (not shown).
In the above configuration, in order to cut the workpiece 102 with the processing machine 100, the operator opens the processing machine 100 and then attaches the tool 122 to the main spindle unit 114c and places the workpiece 102 on the table 104. Next, the operator closes the processing machine 100 and inputs cutting data via the control part (not shown).
The table 104 moves in the X-direction, the movable member 114a moves in the Y-direction, and the second movable member 114b moves in the Z-direction, according to the cutting data input into the processing machine 100. As a result, three-dimensional processing may be performed on the workpiece 102 via the tool 122 being controlled by the control part.
In the prior art processing machine, the main spindle 114c-2 of the main spindle unit 114c is fixed in a vertical direction. Accordingly, it becomes difficult for the operator to attach the tool 122 to the main spindle head 114c-1 and the time to change tools may be cumbersome.
It is useful to provide a processing machine in which tools can be easily changed.